1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of audio noise suppression. In particular, to a system and method for audio bandwidth dependent noise suppression.
2. Related Art
Low-bandwidth (a.k.a. limited-bandwidth) communication systems typically use low-bitrate codecs that may be generally intolerant of noise. Reduction of noise is very important when the communication system is intolerant of noise. Higher (a.k.a. wider) bandwidth communication systems may tolerate more noise and may be more likely to be used for multimedia application that may include music. The application of significant noise reduction in higher bandwidth communications may create more undesirable artifacts than allowing the noise to pass through the system or applying less significant noise reduction.